


(Many) Nights Before Christmas

by zenzeromante



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Inaccurate Mankai Layout, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Switching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzeromante/pseuds/zenzeromante
Summary: Omi e Sakyo festeggiano il Natale in anticipo.Dal testo:“Omi era, senza giri di parole, enorme. Occupava buona parte del divano, stretto persino per due persone di medie dimensioni, e ogni spostamento lo portava ad avvicinarsi ancor di più a Sakyo, ormai schiacciato contro il bracciolo opposto.Un tempo, Sakyo aveva invidiato un corpo simile; l’avrebbe salvato da un bel numero di risse inutili, nate solo per dimostrare il valore dei suoi muscoli troppo magri e snelli, per niente spaventosi alla vista finché non messi in azione. Ma quei pensieri giovanili si erano da lungo spenti, seppelliti sotto anni di esperienza e tecnica e qualcos’altro, qualcosa che nulla aveva a che fare con l’invidia, e che nasceva solo in quei momenti, quando Omi e Sakyo erano soli e troppo vicini—quando Omi pareva invitarlo con le cosce aperte, le guance arrossate dall’alcol e gli occhi fissi sul suo viso.”
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Fushimi Omi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	(Many) Nights Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il Calendario dell'Avvento di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com) per il giorno 5 di Dicembre.  
> Il titolo è imbarazzante ma potenzialmente è il meno peggio tra gli altri titoli che avevo messo da parte, quindi abbiate pietà, grz

Omi rise, la testa ciondolante, il corpo rilassato sui cuscini del divano. Era la quinta risata della serata—la quinta da quando la sua voce si era fatta più bassa, arrochita dall’alcol. Omi si era già dimenticato delle sue solite preoccupazioni – la colazione dell’indomani, il progetto di fine anno del club di fotografia – e sembrava ora deciso a concentrarsi su quella serata che Sakyo gli aveva concesso, non senza qualche debole lamentela, per festeggiare il Natale insieme.

Non era nemmeno Natale. Mancavano ancora una manciata di giorni al venticinque, ma, come al solito, nessuno dei due l’avrebbe passato al dormitorio. Omi aveva due fratelli e un padre di cui prendersi cura; e Sakyo, dal canto suo, non poteva tirarsi indietro dai festeggiamenti del gruppo, se non per rispetto verso il suo padrino, almeno per evitare che Makita coinvolgesse gli altri tirapiedi in una rissa tra ubriachi. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che succedeva, e tra vasi antichi e porte scorrevoli c’erano già state fin troppe vittime coinvolte. Quest’anno, almeno, avrebbe tentato di salvarne qualcuna.

Quindi eccolo lì, in una notte di metà dicembre, seduto sul divano dello studio, con del delizioso sakè tra le mani e Omi, al suo fianco, con la bottiglia in mano.

Omi gli versò un altro bicchiere, e poi si allungò verso il tavolo di fronte a loro, vi appoggiò il sakè sopra e tornò ad accomodarsi contro i cuscini. Grazie all’alcol, i suoi movimenti si erano fatti più sciolti, meno esitanti. Non che Omi fosse impacciato di solito, ma tendeva quasi sempre a ritirarsi in sé, a trattenersi. Era qualcosa che sfuggiva a un osservatore poco attento, ma che diventava ovvio non appena Omi faceva la sua apparizione sul palco. Lì, la sua intera aura mutava, e così l’espressione nei suoi occhi.

Ora, con qualche goccia di troppo in corpo, quel freno era stato allentato, e nel suo sguardo si leggeva una certa attenzione, una certa intensità, come quella di un predatore pronto ad attaccare; e proprio come un predatore, anche i suoi movimenti risultavano lenti, calcolati. Persino un lieve spostamento della gamba, nato forse per stiracchiarsi sul divano troppo corto e troppo basso, era terminato con Omi semi-sdraiato all’indietro, un ginocchio piegato sui cuscini, l’altro piede poggiato a terra, in una posa troppo scomposta per le dimensioni ingombranti del suo corpo.

Omi era, senza giri di parole, enorme. Occupava buona parte del divano, stretto persino per due persone di medie dimensioni, e ogni spostamento lo portava ad avvicinarsi ancor di più a Sakyo, ormai schiacciato contro il bracciolo opposto.

Un tempo, Sakyo aveva invidiato un corpo simile; l’avrebbe salvato da un bel numero di risse inutili, nate solo per dimostrare il valore dei suoi muscoli troppo magri e snelli, per niente spaventosi alla vista finché non messi in azione. Ma quei pensieri giovanili si erano da lungo spenti, seppelliti sotto anni di esperienza e tecnica e qualcos’altro, qualcosa che nulla aveva a che fare con l’invidia, e che nasceva solo in quei momenti, quando Omi e Sakyo erano soli e troppo vicini—quando Omi pareva invitarlo con le cosce aperte, le guance arrossate dall’alcol e gli occhi fissi sul suo viso.

Ogni volta che Sakyo parlava, o prendeva un sorso di sakè, lo sguardo di Omi si spostava sulle sue labbra. Durava solo un breve istante; sarebbe persino passato inosservato se Sakyo, pulendosi le labbra umide, soffermandosi con i polpastrelli sul proprio labbro inferiore, non si fosse impegnando per attirare la sua completa attenzione.

Più tardi, Sakyo sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito. Non erano più ragazzini, non dovevano girarsi attorno e stuzzicarsi per potersi toccare e baciare; eppure c’era qualcosa di assuefacente nel modo in cui Omi rispondeva ad ogni sua azione, nel modo in cui le sue reazioni spingevano Sakyo a trovare un nuovo tasto da premere, e poi premere ancora, fino a che uno dei due non avesse perso la pazienza. Era quasi una sfida. Se la lanciavano ogni volta e non durava mai a lungo.

A quel pensiero, Sakyo prese l’ultimo sorso di sakè e poggiò il bicchiere a terra, vicino a quello di Omi, abbandonato già da alcuni minuti.

I loro discorsi si erano pacati. Non che avessero molto da dirsi; tendevano a parlare del dormitorio, dei ragazzi, di teatro, e di rado saltava fuori qualcosa di più interessante. Ma quello era esattamente ciò che cercavano. Avevano entrambi passato vite disastrose, piene di rabbia e rimorsi e violenza, e ora la noia della pigrizia e il silenzio della loro compagnia erano tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno.

O quasi. Perché in quei momenti, quando erano soli e senza distrazioni, improvvisamente un nuovo bisogno cominciava a diventare sempre più insistente, palpabile—e nessuno dei due aveva motivo di zittirlo.

Così Sakyo si sporse all’avanti, verso Omi, e s’incastrò tra le sue gambe aperte. Le mani di Omi risalirono sul suo petto magro, dietro la curva del suo collo, e lì si fermarono, calde e forti, per attirarlo in un lungo bacio.

Era un bacio profondo, non come quelli rubati in cucina, di nascosto, mentre i ragazzi parlavano in salotto, distratti dalla televisione; quando il bisogno di sfiorarsi scoppiava all’improvviso ma non c’era tempo, non c’era spazio per regalarsi qualcosa di più di un semplice sfioramento. No, quello era un altro tipo di bacio, di quelli ebbri e intensi che si scambiavano quando c’era tempo di togliersi i vestiti, di sfiorarsi, di passare la notte l’uno sull’altro, l’uno _dentro_ l’altro, senza il timore di doversi fermare per un motivo o per un altro.

E quella sera a fermarli non c’era niente e nessuno. Non per qualche ora, almeno.

Sakyo spostò le mani sotto il maglione di Omi, sotto la sua canottiera, e lo sentì rabbrividire quando, con dita gelide, toccò la pelle bollente del suo stomaco, la curva muscolosa dei suoi fianchi. Li stava già sollevando in un invito, una richiesta a cui Sakyo si rifiutò di rispondere, troppo intento a fissare la lunga distesa di pelle appena abbronzata, tesa su muscoli gonfi, allenati, pronti per essere toccati.

Era passata da tempo l’era in cui il corpo di Sakyo rispondeva a un mero stimolo visivo come un lembo di pelle scoperta, eppure c’era qualcosa di terribilmente affascinante nel modo in cui i muscoli di Omi si tendevano e rilassavano sotto le sue dita, nel modo in cui un corpo tanto forte potesse tremare in brevi spasmi, in brividi causati dalle sue mani fredde; il tutto accompagnato da sospiri bassi e mal trattenuti, un effetto collaterale del sakè di cui Sakyo non si sarebbe mai lamentato. Non mentre quei brevi sospiri si posavano sulla sua pelle, tra i baci che Omi, ancora aggrappato al suo collo con una mano, gli regalava sulla mascella, giù per la gola, nel cavo della sua clavicola. Lì, Omi sfiorò la sua pelle col naso e prese un respiro profondo.

«Sakyo-san» disse, la voce pericolosamente gutturale, «il tuo odore…»

Sakyo sollevò un sopracciglio. Si era messo il dopobarba quella mattina, ma ormai era tarda sera e, consapevoli di non avere troppo tempo a disposizione, avevano entrambi rimandato il bagno serale. «Se con _odore_ intendi _sudore_ …»

«Sì» rispose Omi, e poi, come se avesse appena ricevuto il permesso, prese un nuovo respiro, e lasciò scivolare la lingua lungo il lato della sua gola. Dovette fermarsi presto, infastidito del collo alto della maglia di Sakyo, e allora emise un basso ringhio, quello di un animale contrariato e poco paziente.

Sakyo aveva sentito le storie che giravano per il dormitorio – quelle di Omi ubriaco durante le uscite del club di fotografia – ma non fidandosi delle parole di Banri e non avendo mai bevuto da solo con Omi, non così tanto almeno, aveva sempre pensato che si trattasse di un semplice scherzo, una battuta lanciata qui e là per prendersi gioco di lui. Ma ora, con gli occhi di Omi su di lui e le sue mani sul proprio corpo, cominciava a pensare che quei gossip potessero nascondere un velo di verità.

«Fermo lì, Fushimi» comandò allora, e Omi resistette abbastanza perché Sakyo si sfilasse le varie maglie che aveva indossato quella mattina. Poi, quando l’ultimo pezzo di stoffa cadde a terra, Omi si mise a sedere e attirò Sakyo contro di sé. Gli diede un altro bacio, avido e affamato, così intenso da strappargli il respiro in pochi attimi, e nonostante ciò Omi gli impedì di staccarsi, di prendere aria. In quelle situazioni, Sakyo lo sapeva, tirarsi indietro era impossibile, persino inutile: Omi l’avrebbe inseguito ancora fino ad ottenere ciò che voleva. L’unica cosa che Sakyo poteva fare, allora, era ribaltare il gioco dalla sua parte.

Non fu difficile.

Con una spinta rapida ma ferrea, Sakyo sbatté Omi contro i cuscini, si arrampicò sui suoi fianchi, e strinse le cosce attorno al suo bacino, così forte da impedirgli di muoversi. Non che sarebbe servito a molto se Omi avesse deciso di afferrarlo e sollevarlo, ma Sakyo non gliene diede l’opportunità; invece, gli afferrò i capelli con una mano, e con l’altra scivolò sulla sua guancia, sulle sue labbra schiuse, e gliele aprì a forza per coinvolgerlo in un nuovo bacio, questa volta guidato da lui.

Omi emise un gemito roco e profondo. In un’altra situazione sarebbe stato terrificante, persino minaccioso, ma lì, con le labbra premute sulle sue e le mani di Omi sulla sua pelle, sui suoi fianchi, sulle sue spalle, Sakyo sentì un lungo brivido percorrergli la schiena.

Non era mai stato troppo interessato al controllo, Sakyo, ma apprezzava le sfide, alcune più di altre, e non c’era sfida più eccitante dell’avere un animale selvatico tra le mani e pensare di poterlo domare.

Erano tutti sogni, questo lo sapeva, e si sarebbero infranti velocemente se solo Omi si fosse ribellato alla sua presa. Sakyo poteva avere l’astuzia, forse persino la pazienza, ma Omi aveva dalla sua un corpo mostruoso, una forza impossibile da fermare se scatenata. Ma poi ancora – pensò, le labbra ancora su quelle di Omi, i suoi capelli corti stretti tra le dita – forse era lì che risiedeva il vero fascino della situazione: nel sapere che, nonostante tutto, Omi _voleva_ restare sotto di lui, sotto le sue mani, sotto il suo controllo.

Sakyo sospirò. Omi approfittò del momento di distrazione per scivolare di nuovo sulla sua gola e lasciarsi dietro una scia di baci bagnati, umidi per la saliva, e assaggiare di nuovo il suo profumo.

«Hai finito?»

«Scusa, Sakyo-san» rispose Omi. «Quando sono con te, io…»

Sakyo l’aveva sentito parlare abbastanza spesso da sapere che Omi era un campione nel formulare le frasi nei modi più imbarazzanti possibili, ma c’era un limite a tutto – nello specifico, Sakyo era sicuro di non poter sopportare una dichiarazione del genere, non se la causa era l’odore del suo sudore. Così gli tirò i capelli ancora più forte, tanto da sollevargli il capo a forza, e lo zittì con un altro bacio—se il rossore sulle sue guance fosse nato dal bacio o dall’imbarazzo, questo nessuno avrebbe potuto scoprirlo.

Non di certo Omi, ormai più che distratto. Le sue grosse braccia si avvolsero attorno alla vita di Sakyo, le sue mani, grandi e sudate, scivolarono sulla sua schiena nuda, e si aprirono su di essa per tenerlo vicino. Omi mugolò nel bacio nel tentativo di approfondirlo. Sakyo glielo concesse, e così finirono di nuovo contro i cuscini, le mani di Omi che si muovevano sul suo corpo, all’improvviso ruvide e rudi, pronte a toccarlo ovunque per non perdersi nulla, non i nei, non le cicatrici ormai sbiadite. Presto i suoi movimenti si fecero più violenti, brevi strattoni lì dove la cintura e i pantaloni gli bloccavano l’accesso.

Allora Sakyo si staccò da lui e si mise in piedi. Sotto lo sguardo attento di Omi si sfilò i pochi abiti che gli erano rimasti, lì lascio cadere a terra, e si sbrigò perché anche quelli di Omi facessero la stessa fine. Ma mentre si adoperava per far scivolare i pantaloni giù per le sue cosce, Omi gli bloccò la mano e gli fece un vago cenno del capo.

«Tasca» disse rapido, la voce mozzata sull’ultima sillaba. «Quella sinistra.»

Sakyo infilò una mano nella tasca sinistra dei pantaloni di Omi e tirò fuori del lubrificante e un paio di preservativi.

Sollevò un sopracciglio. Sotto di lui, ormai nudo sul divano, Omi rise di nuovo, una risata roca ma delicata; un suono che Sakyo aveva imparato a ricollegare alla timidezza—all’imbarazzo.

E quando anche i pantaloni di Omi furono a terra e Sakyo fu nuovamente incastrato tra le sue cosce, il motivo di quell’imbarazzo si fece più che chiaro.

Sakyo slittò con due dita tra le cosce di Omi, tra i suoi glutei, e guardò il suo corpo aprirsi sotto una breve pressione, mentre Sakyo scivolava dentro di lui con tale facilità da sorprenderlo. Non era nemmeno servito il lubrificante perché le pareti di Omi erano già umide, pronte per lui.

Non gli servì fare due più due. Omi, quella sera, si era presentato da lui con tutte le intenzioni di andare fino in fondo.

Forse era per quello che aveva bevuto tanto.

Sakyo emise una bassa risata, ma l’ironia della situazione si perse nella confusione di Omi.

«Ho, huh, esagerato?»

«Tutto il contrario» rispose Sakyo, e in conferma aprì il lubrificante, se lo versò sulla mano, e scivolò con un altro dito dentro di lui.

Omi incurvò la schiena, aggrappandosi con una mano allo schienale del divano e con l’altra ad una delle proprie cosce, dietro alla conca del ginocchio. Lo tenne sollevato, lasciando a Sakyo più spazio in cui muoversi, e così gli permise di allungarsi e, senza mai fermare il polso, lasciare che i loro bacini entrassero in contatto.

Con la mano libera, Sakyo afferrò entrambe le loro erezioni e le accarezzò a tempo – ogni volta che spingeva le dita dentro ad Omi, con l’altra mano risaliva verso le loro teste, le stringeva nel proprio pugno umido di sudore, e accompagnava il tutto con un leggero movimento del bacino. E poi di nuovo, da capo, muovendosi dentro e fuori, spostandosi verso la base dei loro membri, verso le loro punte umide e arrossate.

Non ci volle molto perché Omi si aggrappasse alla nuca di Sakyo, lo attirasse verso di sé e venisse con un gemito strangolato tra le loro labbra.

Sakyo lo accompagnò con le dita, prolungando il suo orgasmo abbastanza da farlo sciogliere in una lunga serie di tremori, che presto si spensero, lasciandosi dietro solo respiri pesanti e carezze appiccicose—quelle di Omi, che, seppur tremante, aveva allungato una mano verso l’erezione ancora gonfia di Sakyo, per toccarlo e aiutarlo come Sakyo aveva fatto con lui.

«Fushimi» soffiò piano, la voce rauca, impigliata nei bassi sospiri. «Dammi—Dammi un attimo.» Subito dopo poggiò le mani sul petto di Omi e nonostante le gambe appena instabili, si sistemò seduto sul suo bacino. Afferrò rapido un preservativo e, seppure con un po’ di difficoltà, lo slittò sulla forma di Omi, non del tutto spenta nonostante l’orgasmo appena avuto.

Quando Omi lo guardò confuso, Sakyo si limitò a lasciarsi andare in un sorriso soddisfatto.

Omi non era stato l’unico a prepararsi in anticipo.

Poco prima l’aveva trovato ironico—ironico come entrambi avevano pensato alla stessa cosa, forse per velocizzare il processo, per concedersi qualche attimo in più senza doversi perdere in inutili preparazioni; ma ora non c’era tempo per ridere né per dare spiegazioni. Non per Sakyo, non mentre la sua erezione era così tesa da far male, rossa e gonfia contro la pelle pallida del suo stomaco.

Omi sembrò pensare lo stesso perché lasciò da parte le domande e scivolò con dita ruvide giù per i muscoli snelli degli addominali di Sakyo, tra i radi riccioli biondi che gli decoravano la pelle del basso ventre, e lì si chiuse col pugno attorno alla sua base e la strinse, avvolgendola completamente nel suo palmo. Sakyo sentì i propri fianchi tremare, incespicare all’avanti alla ricerca di maggior contatto; e quando Omi non glielo diede, Sakyo si limitò ad avvolgere la mano sopra quella di Omi, stringere le dita sulle sue, e spingersi con il bacino contro i loro pugni chiusi.

Si ritrovò presto con il capo ciondolante, la mano libera sul petto di Omi, e le spalle che cedevano sotto i tremiti di piacere. Era vicino—così vicino da sentirlo in ogni nervo, nei muscoli tesi delle sue cosce, nei respiri singhiozzati che gli affollavano la gola, e quando quelle sensazioni divennero così intense da fargli chiudere gli occhi, da farlo crollare in lunghi spasmi, Sakyo si sforzò di ringhiare un brusco: «Sbrigati».

Omi gli afferrò i glutei, li separò, e si spinse dentro di lui con una spinta secca. Fu così rapido che per un attimo Sakyo si trovò senza respiro, gli occhi accecati da un lampo di dolore, che si sciolse poco dopo, quando nuove rapide spinte si portarono dietro una crescente scarica di piacere.

La voce di Omi riempì la stanza. Omi non era mai silenzioso, tutt’altro; si lasciava sempre andare, forse per compensare il ferreo controllo di Sakyo, i brevi ansiti che si concedeva solo quando le sensazioni diventavano così intense da scivolare via dalla sua presa. Ma i gemiti di Omi non erano il problema, no—il vero problema stava nelle parole che si lasciava sfuggire, nei rochi complimenti, nel suo nome, _Sakyo-san_ , ansimato tra labbra gonfie e umide, tra spinte rapide e profonde, sotto lo sguardo annebbiato ed ebbro, non di alcol ma di eccitazione.

Sakyo si piegò in avanti e lo baciò di nuovo, indisturbato dagli occhiali ormai storti sul suo viso, troppo perso ad inghiottire le parole sempre più balbettate di Omi. Presto divennero vere e proprie preghiere, mentre Sakyo si spingeva più in basso, sulla mascella rigida, sulla cicatrice sul suo mento, giù per il collo sudato, le clavicole ora umide di sperma. Sakyo lo leccò via, e si interruppe solo quando, senza pensarci, si ritrovò a mordere la pelle di Omi, e quest’ultimo rispose incurvando la schiena e spingendosi dentro a Sakyo con tanta forza da fargli cedere i fianchi.

Allora furono costretti a fermarsi. Si guardarono negli occhi, consapevoli che, continuando così, non sarebbero arrivati da nessuna parte. Nello sguardo di Omi, caldo e sciolto, danzò una breve domanda, un _lascia fare a me?_ che Sakyo rifiutò senza nemmeno pensarci. Invece, trovando la forza nonostante i tremori, riuscì a sollevare la schiena, poi il bacino, e a sporgersi all’indietro, per potersi aggrappare alle ginocchia di Omi.

Le usò come sostegno e, dopo un movimento di prova, con le mani di Omi strette sui suoi fianchi, trovò la forza di continuare, lasciandosi calare sull’erezione di Omi, sentendola sprofondare dentro di sé, gonfia e pulsante, così tanto da essere visibile da sotto il suo ventre snello. Era solo un’ombra, l’accenno di un rigonfiamento lì dove la pelle era sensibile e pallida e tinta di venature bluastre, ma quell’ombra, sepolta dentro di lui, continuava a strusciarsi lungo le sue pareti, colpendo un punto particolarmente piacevole, facile da raggiungere in quella posizione.

Sakyo venne non molto dopo, gli occhi chiusi, la testa rovesciata all’indietro, e una mano di Omi aperta sul suo petto, in un sostegno che si sciolse poco dopo, quando anche Omi fu sconvolto dagli spasmi dell’orgasmo.

Impiegarono alcuni minuti a calmare i loro respiri, i loro corpi, e allora, con le mani più stabili, Omi si allungò per aiutare Sakyo a scendere dalla sua posizione. Sakyo si ritrovò col petto su quello di Omi, solo vagamente conscio del mix di sudore e sperma e lubrificante che rendeva la loro pelle scivolosa. In un’altra situazione si sarebbe sbrigato ad alzarsi, pulirsi, recarsi in bagno e farsi una doccia, ma quella sera, seppur non volesse ammetterlo, era troppo stanco per poterlo fare.

Così si concesse qualche attimo di silenzio.

Non durò molto.

«Sakyo-san—»

«No» lo zittì Sakyo con un’occhiataccia. «Non fare commenti.»

Omi si lasciò andare in una calda risata. «Grazie per questa serata, Sakyo-san» disse lo stesso.

Sakyo sospirò. Omi sorrise e gli sistemò gli occhiali appannati sul suo naso.

Dopodiché venne tutto naturale: i due si alzarono, gettarono il preservativo nel cestino e si ripulirono con una delle tante maglie di Sakyo. Poi si rivestirono lentamente, con pigrizia, in silenzio. Tornarono poco dopo sul divano, incastrati l’uno sull’altro, e sempre così vicini, nonostante il poco spazio libero, si addormentarono.

*

Sakyo si svegliò prima del solito, non per la luce, non per la fame, ma per colpa di una mano calda. Si muoveva lenta sulla sua schiena, sotto il maglione stropicciato, tra le sue scapole, lungo la curva della sua spina dorsale, e raggiungeva il fondo della sua schiena, lì dove due piccole conche gli decoravano i fianchi; poi, lentamente, tornava all’insù per il sentiero opposto e ricominciava da capo.

Sakyo si stiracchiò sul posto. La sera prima aveva messo in conto la possibilità di svegliarsi sul pavimento, magari con la bottiglia di sakè schiacciata sotto di sé, il basso tavolo a pochi centimetri dal naso. Si trovò piacevolmente stupito, ancora sul divano, sdraiato sul petto di Omi. Omi, che era sveglio, nonostante i suoi occhi fossero ancora socchiusi dal tepore del sonno. Le sue labbra, però, erano piegate in un sorriso.

«Buongiorno, Sakyo-san» mormorò in un sospiro.

Sakyo gli rispose con un cenno del capo. Poi si sporse dal divano, raccattò gli occhiali dal pavimento, e se li infilò sul naso sotto lo sguardo attento di Omi.

«Che ore sono?» chiese allora.

Omi gli regalò un’altra carezza, la mano sinistra che si muoveva lungo il fianco di Sakyo, lì dove i suoi muscoli erano ancora piacevolmente indolenziti dallo sforzo della sera prima. Il freddo metallo del suo orologio lo fece rabbrividire. «Manca poco alle sette» disse Omi, dopo una rapida occhiata.

Sakyo annuì brevemente. Tentò di mettersi a sedere, ma le mani di Omi scattarono rapide e lo tennero fermo, cercando anzi di attirarlo di nuovo nella posizione di poco prima.

Sakyo sollevò un sopracciglio in una domanda muta.

«Non ancora» mormorò Omi.

«I ragazzi si staranno già svegliando» rispose Sakyo, la logica inconfutabile prima di tutto. «Bon sa che a volte dormo qui, ma Nanao no. Si accorgerà che stanotte non sei tornato in camera.»

«Taichi non è un problema» disse Omi. Sul suo viso tornò un sorriso delicato, affettuoso. «È sabato, dormirà fino a tardi se nessuno lo andrà a svegliare.»

Sakyo lo fissò dritto negli occhi. «Non è questo il problema.»

«Lo so. Lo so» ripeté Omi. «Solo… Altri cinque minuti?»

Sakyo sospirò. Stavano ancora indossando gli abiti del giorno prima, e per quanto avessero tentato di pulirsi, i loro corpi erano ancora impegnati di _quell_ ’odore; qualcosa che non avrebbero potuto nascondere facilmente, non se avessero beccato uno degli adulti—soprattutto, che il cielo non lo maledisse, non se avessero incontrato Azuma. E quello non era nemmeno l’unico problema. Sarebbe stato sospetto vederli uscire dalla stessa stanza, alla stessa ora, in mattinata. Sarebbero sorte troppe domande, domande a cui Sakyo non voleva né pensare né rispondere.

Eppure, guardando Omi negli occhi, non riuscì a dire di no. Così si sporse in avanti, tornò ad appoggiarsi col capo sulla spalla di Omi, e si lasciò accarezzare per qualche altro lungo minuto.

«Sei gentile con me, Sakyo-san» disse Omi ad un certo punto.

Sakyo sbuffò un sospiro che suonò troppo simile ad una risata. «Non dire sciocchezze.»

«No,» lo corresse Omi «dico davvero.» Spostò le mani dalla schiena di Sakyo alla sua nuca, tra i capelli biondi, e infilò le dita tra le sue ciocche, delicato. «Trovi sempre il tempo per me.»

Sakyo si domandò quanto spesso Omi passasse inosservato, così attento ai bisogni altrui da dimenticarsi dei propri; quante volte, fin da giovane, avesse messo da parte i suoi pensieri, le sue preoccupazioni per potersi occupare dei suoi fratelli, della sua gang, e ora dei ragazzi più giovani al dormitorio; e quante volte, poi, avesse desiderato che qualcuno trovasse il tempo per lui, senza mai avere il coraggio di chiederlo apertamente, non per vergogna ma semplicemente per lasciare spazio a qualcun altro.

E poi, accarezzando con due dita la cicatrice sul suo mento, Sakyo si chiese quanto spesso lui stesso avesse lasciato Omi per ultimo, troppo concentrato su Juza e Banri, sui loro stupidi litigi, o su Taichi e Azami, ancora così giovani, entrambi a pochi passi dal fare scelte sbagliate. E per quanto prendersi cura dei più giovani fosse il loro ruolo – qualcosa che non avevano scelto, che era venuto naturale come il respirare – ciò non significava doversi dimenticare l’uno dei bisogni dell’altro.

Si ripromise di farci più attenzione.

«Smettila di ringraziarmi» disse allora, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso. «Non sei l’unico a voler passare del tempo insieme.» E poi, senza pensarci, gli mostrò un leggero sorriso—un pallido riflesso della calda felicità che si dipinse sul viso di Omi.

*

Sakyo si lanciò un’occhiata alle spalle. Si era promesso di mettere tutto in ordine prima di lasciare lo studio, ma quando Omi gli aveva dato un ultimo bacio e se n’era andato per farsi un bagno e preparare la colazione, Sakyo si era trovato seduto sul divano, il corpo stranamente rilassato, e un gran numero di riflessioni che gli vagavano per la testa.

Alla fine non aveva concluso niente, e alle sette e mezza passate, quando dal corridoio erano cominciate a giungere le prime voci, si era finalmente deciso ad alzarsi e a lasciare la stanza. L’avrebbe sistemata più tardi, si ripromise.

Ciò che non aveva messo in conto era quanto fosse alta la probabilità dell’aprire la porta dello studio e trovarsi davanti una persona—

«Oh?»

Il tempo si fermò. Banri lanciò uno sguardo a Sakyo, ai suoi abiti del giorno prima e ai capelli spettinati dalle mani di Omi, poi oltre la soglia dello studio, lì dove la stanza era troppo disastrata per averci semplicemente dormito, e prima che Sakyo potesse richiudere la porta, gli occhi di Banri si spalancarono in una tetra realizzazione.

«Oh, no. No. No, no, _no_ …»

Sakyo si schiarì la voce. Quando parlò, il tono gli uscì più ruvido e scocciato di quanto premeditato. «Che ci fai qui? La tua stanza è nell’altra ala.»

«Sì, beh,» rispose Banri, lanciandogli un’occhiata sbieca «potrei dire lo stesso di te.»

Sakyo si morse l’interno delle guance e non disse nient’altro. Si mosse lungo il corridoio, in silenzio, cercando di non fare caso ai passi di Banri alle sue spalle, alle domande che sarebbero nate da lì a poco se solo non fosse fuggito abbastanza in fretta.

«E quindi…»

Come non detto.

«Non fare domande» sibilò piano.

«Andiamo!» disse Banri, infilandosi le mani in tasca. «Mi merito qualche risposta.»

«Non credo proprio—»

«È Azuma?»

Sakyo si strozzò sulla sua stessa voce. « _Cosa?_ »

«Sì, dai, hai capito! Sei, huh…» sollevò un sopracciglio «stato con Azuma?»

«No!» esclamò Sakyo, sconvolto e in parte scandalizzato. «Ma come ti è venuto in mente?».

«Che ne so, voi due state sempre a bere insieme. Ma quindi, se non è Azuma…» Con gli ultimi passi, i due arrivarono sulla soglia della cucina. Lì, Banri fece un passo avanti, lanciò un’occhiata ad Omi, e poi—

Si girò verso Sakyo e lo guardò fisso negli occhi. «Oh, _no_.»

Sakyo gli diede una sberla dietro la nuca. Poi, spingendo Banri in avanti, disse ad alta voce: «Settsu si è offerto per lavare i piatti». E così dicendo lasciò la stanza, sfuggendo al sorriso confuso di Omi, allo sguardo assassino di Banri, e al rossore che gli colorò le guance fino a farle bruciare.


End file.
